kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Pea14733
Heys I'm Riku's Love....aka RL...aka Rachel.....Welcome (late) to the KH Wikia...appy editings (browsings)...--I'm so bored 14:21, June 27, 2010 (UTC) You're welcome.....I'm not on much...wasn't at all in May...But a late welcome is better than getting no welcome right?--I'm so bored 14:35, June 27, 2010 (UTC) You should come to the irc.....its a place to have longer convos.....How to get there you go to the main page then click i think it says something like we have a something channel then put in your username and #wikia-Kingdomhearts if you'd like to come...:) --I'm so bored 14:44, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Awesome talk bubble by the way--I'm so bored 14:53, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Or for the irc i use the as the url www.irc.wikia.com/gaming/ i think its easier--I'm so bored 14:59, June 27, 2010 (UTC) That's Kind of Rude... You should not say that you hate Sora so much. Anyone who loaths him also loaths this series, as he is the main character. What's next: You say you love Pokemon, but hate Pikachu? I only hate the characters of Deep Jungle (they shoud not be part of the series, anyway), but I don't say I want to kill them all off (they're gone forever, anyway). Please make sure you be careful with what you say, or just go to another wiki, and be with your own kind. (I am being nice here. I am not using my talkbox due to you-know-who's Vampire appearance being my character). UxieLover1994 15:57, July 3, 2010 (UTC) :That's still partly rude. I think more like "I don't realy like Sora as much as everybody here. I would love to see a game where you get to play as both heros and villans and have battles with many characters, good or evil". That's not rude, but as close as I can get with your likes and dislike, and what you want to see. UxieLover1994 16:09, July 3, 2010 (UTC) ::That's more like it! Gracias, amigo! UxieLover1994 16:21, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Its me IRC Grey/Gray Friends Have a nice day!}} Je t'invite... Sora and Roxas look alike so that means Sora and Ven look alike! How can u not c that Sora looks like Roxas so he looks like Ven obvisouly! They dont look exacly the smae are that close the same but they do look and act similair enough to tell there connected!Xemnas in the game even said how much Roxas looks like sora! Not to mention when they make certain faces they look the same!ok they dont have a huge resemblance as much as Namine and kairi but they have a similar resemblance besides eyes! 15:01, September 10, 2010 (UTC)13 keyblades After where finished about this topic I was gonna make another one about Roxas liking Namine ok. I just told u they dont have alot of a resemblance but they have a little resemblance!Xemnas in the game even said so! 16:13, September 10, 2010 (UTC)13 keyblades Do u plp pay attenion to the game look at Roxas face and Soras how can u not see the resemblance?If roxas looks like sora then ven does to?A reason why we dont know!